rude_tales_of_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Cordelia Sasquatch
"OH Category:Party memberMY GOD! I have bubble magic!!" Cordelia Sasquatch is a student and sasquatch, though she has never met another of her kind. She grew up alone in the woods before she emerged into the civilized world of Cordelia. She was named after the world she lives in. Her life in solitude has given her a peculiar grasp on social norms and bonds with others. During a ritual in her sorority, Cordelia was offered a demonic pact with Cheddar. She obtained a portion of his magic in exchange for distributing "coupons" for his restaurant in Hell. Since she was given her powers rather than learning them, she will often cast spells without knowing what they do or cast the incorrect spell. Appearance Cordelia is a gorgeous sasquatch, but also the only known one of her kind. She has horizontal goat-like pupils, purple hair, jean and likes to wear boyfriend jean shorts and a jean jacket. She is easily the tallest in the party and is nearly covered in fur. When she runs her gait resembles that of the "bigfoot" in the famous Patterson-Gimlin film, including the iconic backwards-glance. In this way she is "always caught". Relationships Cordelia is used to a life of solitude. While she can be very sociable, she has a poor grasp of social cues and has a poor grasp of the importance of others. Cordelia and Albee remain close friends from the start of campaign. They're part of the same sorority and often support each other. Cordelia thinks that Frederick de Bonesby is an asshole, but shows a fascination with his skill for spellcasting. She will often attempt to mimic his spells, and Frederick has taken an interest in her as the only other offensive caster of the group. He sometimes givers her advice or short lessons on magic while casually prying about the origin of her powers. Cordelia approves of Albee's crush on Bellow and acts as her wingman whenever she can. She similarly shares an interest in gossip and crushes with Stirfry. Cordelia has a relatively pleasant relationship with Cheddar. The demon does his best to act professional with her, offering her power and letting her in on hints of what's going on. She is sometimes more interested in his personal life than their demonic contract. Cheddar shows genuine interest and concern for her, even stating he wants her to be happy. During the episode Brothers Keeper, Cheddar grants her more power and provides her a guide/familiar in Cordelia Junior. Quotes -Cheddar: "You're really being the bigger man here. I picked right." Cordelia: "I'm huge." Cheddar: "Oh! You joke about it. I don't feel like that's mine to joke about." Cheddar: "That's true." Cheddar: "Maybe you're a cool dude with a bad 'tude!" -''"Husband! To me!"'' -Zimbarni: "Roll a charisma check, pile of dirt." Cordelia: "I love it when you call me that." Trivia *Cordelia and Albee will call dibs on various boys they find themselves attracted to so they don't interfere with each other's romantic lives. Cordelia has shown an attraction to several people along their adventure, including Carlito Masterbandit and Poopus. *During Fools Crush In, Cordelia kisses a toucan as part of Spin the Bottle. He claims that this makes them married and swears his loyalty to her. While he cannot exist in reality with her, he promises to guide her choices in love as her ideal husband.